


A Spirit of Inquiry

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, College, F/M, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Kathy's an eager young college student. And a poor college student. So when she gets the chance to make some money, she takes it. Even if it involves some... interesting usage of portals.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Spirit of Inquiry

**A Spirit of Inquiry**

  
“And the testing will run for the next month, until the fifth,” the man across the table said. “Any questions, Ms. Mendez?”  
  
“None at all,” I said brightly. “Oh, just one. “What kind of data do you think you’re going to get from this?”  
  
The man smiled at me. It was kind of a greasy smile, but he was kind of a greasy person. I knew that not _all_ nerds were sweaty, overweight and leered at women from behind thick glasses, but he really fit every single stereotype down to a T.  
  
“We’ll be studying the collapse of zeta waveforms and quantum particles,” he said. “All very interesting stuff, believe me.”  
  
I nodded. I didn’t know anything about zeta waveforms and hadn’t even heard of them before. Of course, I was also majoring in automated finance, not advanced science.  
  
“Well, alright then,” I said, standing up from the table. “Just give me the, ah,” I felt my cheeks heating up, equipment and I’ll put it on.”  
  
“Right here,” Mr. Peters said, reaching down into a box and pulling a pair of panties out and tossing them at me. “Will you be changing here?”  
  
I shot him a glare. Just because I was agreeing to do this (the payout for being part of testing was going to buy meals for an entire semester) didn’t mean that I was some kind of _slut_.  
  
“I’ll do it in the bathroom,” I said stiffly, rising to my feet and taking the panties.  
  
I shook my head as I stepped out of the small, cramped office and headed for the nearest bathroom. Part of me still couldn’t believe that I was doing this. The rest of me, especially the bit that handled my finances, could. Just focus on the money, Kathy. Focus on bringing in some cash.  
  
That helped. I stepped into the bathroom and made sure that the door locked behind me. Then I was quickly pulling down my skirt and removing the pair of panties that I already wore. After that, it was very quick to get the new pair pulled up around my waist. They were pure black and felt kind of funny around my hips. I couldn’t tell if that was because there was _actually_ something strange about them or just because I was expecting them to feel different. They might have been a bit thicker than I normally wore, but that was it.  
  
I quickly pulled the skirt back up and glanced at myself in the mirror. It was still me, alright. Kathy Mendez, college student. Nineteen years old exactly, with Mom’s bright red hair and Dad’s dark skin. I gave myself a smile and told myself that this would all be alright. Then I stepped back out into the hallway.  
  
I still wasn’t sure _why_ a group of science students and their councilor were interested in all of this, but it was a bit late to back out now. From now until the start of next month, I was going to be wearing these panties all day, every day. And that… yeah, that was just fine. It had better be fine because I liked the idea of eating three times a day.

*******

It was a good thing that I was alone in my room, as rare as that was since Noriko was a pretty reclusive roommate. But now that there was a… a… now that someone was finally using those panties I had gotten for what they had been designed to do, I didn’t want _anyone_ else around for it.  
  
My pencil fell from my hands and I grabbed onto the edge of the desk, forcing myself to slowly breath in and out. This was… okay. This was just fine. There was no reason for me to get worked up and bothered over making money. After all, nobody objected if a college girl like me worked in a strip club to raise money, right? And this way, I was, I was-  
  
My continued efforts to justify this to myself failed as I felt the _cock_ sliding into my rear. It was the first time that anyone had ever done anything like this to me, but my body was, to my shock, actually able to handle it. I gritted my teeth and breathed in and out, feeling the thick, hard rod pressing against my entrance. I knew that it was going to give up sooner or later. That I wouldn’t be _able_ to withstand this.  
  
Heck, I even knew that this would have happened when I had gone in to sign up for the testing. I had just hoped that, somehow, it wouldn’t have happened and I would have gotten paid for not doing much of anything.  
  
That was obviously pretty foolish of me. I breathed in and out, trying to focus as I felt the dick of whoever this was pressing against my rear entrance. There was no point in looking behind me at whoever was doing it. That was the _point_ of this test. Whoever had the other end of the portal wrapped around his dick probably wasn’t even in sight of this building, let alone in this room.  
  
Then the dick slid into my rear. I gasped in shock, my eyes going wide as I felt it pressing deeper and deeper into me. The feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was _big_ inside of me, bigger than anything I could have dreamed of. I made a gasping sound and my forehead hit the desk in front of me. My hands were twitching and grabbing at my rear, trying to take care of it but there was nothing there for me to _grab_.  
  
“Oh God,” I moaned, my feet drumming against the floor. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”  
  
I was a virgin in every sense of the word. I had been saving myself for marriage and I had even managed to get through a childhood full of climbing horses and riding trees with my hymen intact. I had _never_ done anything with a man besides kissing him and letting him touch my breasts and the last had only happened three times before we broke up.  
  
And now I was getting fucked up the ass by a some strange man. Not only some strange man but a man I wasn’t even capable of _seeing_. A man who wasn’t even in the same room or probably even the same building as me! It was _humiliating_.  
  
And it would also have been very painful if the panties hadn’t done more than just opening up a portal between us. I wasn’t sure how they were doing what they were doing in any possible respect, but I _was_ feeling… not good, not really. But not nearly as painful as doing anal sex for the very first time was _supposed_ to feel.  
  
I shook my head and breathed in and out, feeling the shaft moving deeper and deeper inside of me. It was big or at least it _felt_ really big. But this homework wasn’t going to do itself. _That_ was what I should be focusing on. Getting good grades, making sure that I actually learned something in college instead of just… well, I didn’t want to use any words to describe all of this. Let’s just say that it was something more than what I was anticipating and leave it at that.  
  
Now, to see how much studying I could actually get done while this was happening.

*******

I had to wonder how many men knew about this portal. Surely not even a nerdy guy with no romantic prospects whatsoever could be _this_ horny for _this_ long, right? They, whoever they were, _had_ to be switching the portal out between themselves.  
  
This was the third time I had gotten fucked up the butt today. And the worst part was that I was in _class_ right now. A class with one hundred and ten other students, all listening to a professor talking about the history of the field.  
  
I breathed in and out and did my best to focus on the lesson. To concentrate on that and not the dick that was pounding in and out of my rear. It wasn’t _very_ easy to only focus on that, believe it or not. I was getting… distracted. Very thoroughly distracted as I felt the unseen shaft pounding in and out of me, over and over again.  
  
I bit down on my tongue and squeezed down on my pencil. I was kind of used to giving voice to what I was feeling as I got… fucked in the butt but there was no way I could even let myself _breathe_ heavily right now. I had to _focus_. I had to concentrate on the lesson. I was paying a lot of money to be here and I needed to get everything I could out of it.  
  
It didn’t hurt very much, which I was thankful. In fact, every day, every time, it hurt less and less. It was easier and easier for the shaft to pound in and out of my rear. That was all well and good for the faceless men I was never going to meet but I was _really_ glad that it meant that it was easier for _me_. Not having to worry about, well, the pain helped me relax.  
  
I wasn’t really _enjoying_ getting fucked like this, but I didn’t need to enjoy it. I just needed to not dislike it. I could just focus on the world around me and not worry about the shaft that was buried inside of me.  
  
I made sure that I wasn’t twitching around in my seat as I felt the dick hammering in and out of me. I stayed still, I stayed silent, I focused on jotting down notes. Just writing. Just putting words down. And I _really_ hoped that they were relevant words instead of just random jottings.  
  
Because it was getting _hard_ to focus with the shaft buried inside of my butt. It was moving back and forth, going deeper and deeper with every single stroke. I shivered, trying to find my breath as I felt the thick, long, hard shaft spearing into me, opening me up and making me gasp and twitch and moan.  
  
Well, not moaning _too_ loudly. I was _very_ aware of how many people were around me and how my reputation could be left in ruins if people realized that I was getting fucked in the ass by a stranger right in front of them.  
  
I hoped that I would be able to keep my voice down when the man came inside of me. There was just something so… _so_ about feeling my rear getting pumped full of semen. It wasn’t something that I was at all familiar with but it sure did make me feel… interesting. Yeah, that was one word for what I felt when a stranger started to fill me up.  
  
I shook my head back and forth and looked down at the notes I was taking. They made sense. Good. So I just needed to keep on doing this, I just needed to keep on putting down the right words and it would all be fine. Yeah, that was… just fine. I just needed to focus on what was happening on the world around me instead of inside of me.  
  
And really, how hard could that be?  
 *******  
“You okay, Kathy?” Mark asked, glancing at me.  
  
“Me?” I asked, blushing hard. “Oh yes, I’m completely fine. What were you saying?”  
  
“Um, I was hoping that the two of us could go out for coffee tomorrow night,” Mark said.  
  
“Sure thing,” I instantly replied. I didn’t even need to think about. Mark was _really_ cute and he was sweet and kind, I could tell. Getting to spend more time with him was the sort of thing I didn’t even need to think about. “What time?”  
  
I wasn’t really up for suggesting a time myself. Not when there was a cock pounding in and out of my rear again and again. It was pretty distracting. Which wasn’t the same thing at all as me wanting it to stop.  
  
I hadn’t suspected, three weeks ago, how _good_ it could feel to get fucked in the ass. But I was increasingly enjoying myself as man after man used my butt. I hadn’t cum from it yet and I certainly hadn’t tried masturbating while getting fucked in the butt, but it still always gave me a wonderful warm glow to go throughout the day with. It put a smile on my face, as weird as it sounded for getting fucked in the rear to do that.  
  
“Do you know The Shining Leopard?” Mark asked. “Over next to the High Energy building?”  
  
I nodded, not quite trusting myself to speak right now. I breathed in and out, focusing on just getting air in and out of my lungs. The dick was reaching _deep_ inside of me. And it was making me feel really good as it pounded in and out of my rear.  
  
I could feel my pussy getting damp. Not _wet_ , not really. But it sure was a change compared to what I had felt when I had first started working for this group. I spread my legs a bit underneath the table, feeling the shaft constantly, endlessly pounding into me.  
  
I could feel my nipples getting hard underneath my bra, too. I breathed in and out, trying not to show what I was feeling on my face as I got filled _up_. Even though it felt so very good to be so very full.  
  
By now, it was _really_ easy for the man or men to use my rear however they wanted. I was loose enough, stretched out enough that there was nothing stopping them from having as much fun as they wanted with my hole. They could go hard, they could go fast and there was absolutely nothing stopping them from having as much fun as they could possibly want with me. All I could do was let them do as they pleased.  
  
And I _did_ let them. It was kind of fun, really.  
  
And I realized that Mark had been talking and I hadn’t been listening. I shook my head and smiled apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mark, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?”  
  
Right, Kathy, focus. Focus on going out with a cute, smart, kind guy. Focus on having a good time with him. And _don’t_ think about how good it’s feeling to have this cock pounding in and out of you, over and over again. Even though it’s feeling _very_ good indeed.  
  
I could still lead the life of a normal college girl, even with this… special experiment. There wasn’t anything stopping me from doing that.  
  
Nothing at all.

*******

“Oh yes,” I softly moaned, “oh yes, just like that.”  
  
Then I realized that I was getting some funny looks from the older woman sitting next to me. I shut up instantly and tried to focus. Tried to focus on the cock pounding in and out of my rear and not making any sound.  
  
It was hard, though. The dick inside of my butt was making me feel so damn _good_. It was all I could do to stop myself from leaning forward and thrusting my hips backwards. The shaft inside of my rear, amazing wasn’t a strong enough word to describe it. I _loved_ this feeling, as I got filled up.  
  
I was probably going to cum, right here on the bus. But what could I possibly do about that beyond let it happen? I was just feeling so _good_ as I got fucked! The shaft was feeling amazing as it pounded in and out of me, pumping _deep_ into my ass and making my pussy leak with every single thrust. I licked my lips and let it keep on happening.  
  
I loved getting fucked in the ass. I seriously, completely loved it. It felt _amazing_ to get treated like this, to have the thick shaft of a complete and utter stranger poking _deep_ inside of me, stretching me out and remolding my body to better get him off. I went around all day in anticipation, wondering if this minute was going to be the one when I felt another cock pressing against my entrance.  
  
There usually was. I didn’t know how many men knew about this but there had to be a _lot_. And they all wanted to use it. To use _me_. And I let them. I _enjoyed_ letting them. It felt _good_ to have them moving in and out of my ass, to have a dick buried deep inside of me and making me feel _good_ as it pumped in and out of my rear.  
  
I was probably going to cum, I realized. I was going to orgasm right here on the bus to the town’s library. And it was going to feel _really_ good, I could tell. I bit my lip and stared down at the ground, trying to keep myself under control as I felt the shaft pounding in and out of me, again and again.  
  
The only question was if the man using my rear would last long enough to let me cum. He might not, I knew. It was quite possible that he would cum and that would be the end of it. I would feel the hot, sticky cum covering my insides, clinging to my inner walls and be left with nothing but an empty, aching feeling.  
  
I really hoped that wouldn’t happen. Cumming from my ass just felt too _good_ for me to give up on. I _loved_ the feeling of a hard, thick shaft pounding my rear. It was the best possible way to have this sort of fun. I didn’t need and I didn’t want any other way to masturbate. I just wanted a hard cock in my rear, pounding me over and over again, making me twitch and melt and moan.  
  
But not moan too loudly! I was well aware of how many people were around me. Just like there normally were.  
  
I _knew_ that I was developing an exhibitionism kink. What other reason could there be for me spending so much time out and around people? I did my best to make sure that there were always plenty of people nearby. People who, even though they didn’t know it, were watching a stranger use my ass as a sex toy. That knowledge was always _thrilling_. Seriously, the thought that people were watching as some man I couldn’t pick out in a crowd filled my slutty ass with his wonderful dick was at least forty percent of the pleasure I got from my orgasms.  
  
And I was getting plenty of orgasms. I figured I was probably cumming two or three times a day on average. It was a bit hard to keep track, of course. And it didn’t really matter. The important thing was the pleasure and I got to feel a _lot_ of pleasure from this. A whole lot of pleasure.  
  
I twitched around, feeling the shaft pounding in and out of me. It didn’t matter how I moved or what I did. The man was going to be able to keep on fucking my ass however he pleased. I was helpless to do a thing to stop him. All I could do was sit here and wait.  
  
And thoroughly enjoy myself, of course. I managed to keep my hands folded on my lap but it was _very_ hard to make sure that they didn’t rise up to my breasts and start squeezing down on them. I knew how good it would feel but I just couldn’t.  
  
All I could do was sit here and wait. And waiting was feeling so _very_ good. I could feel the heat creeping across my face as the shaft kept on pounding in and out of me. Oh yes. Oh _yes_. I was very, very close indeed. It was just going to take a little while longer and I would cum.  
  
I would cum and I would feel good and everything would _be_ good. And I would get to enjoy the afterglow as the man kept on using me before filling my ass up with the fourth load of cum of the morning.  
  
And then someone else would start to use the portal and make a go of adding load number five.

*******

“Hi,” I said, smiling at the fat, sweaty man sitting across the table from me. The smile he gave me told me, as sure as anything could, that he had been one of the men fucking my ass over the past month. “I was wondering if I could sign up for another month of this experiment.”


End file.
